


Playlist

by Moon_Baby



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Baby/pseuds/Moon_Baby
Summary: The song the story is named after is what inspired it for each of the original characters.





	1. Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony & Theo
> 
> Talking Body by Tove Lo

I really don’t know what was wrong with me that first time I fucked Theo. I had loved every second of it, but I had told myself I wasn’t allowed to touch for a few dates so I didn’t feel like I was useless again. I always rushed relationships into sex or left them after sex. I didn’t want to do that anymore, especially now that I was disabled.

I don’t think I had that many people who would want me now that I was missing a leg.

Even with Theo, who doesn’t seem to notice I am missing a leg over half the time, I can’t help but wonder if I already just seemed like a fuck toy. If so, I would deal with the consequences of my actions, but I really didn’t want that to be the case. I had enjoyed making him food and feeling his gaze when he was look at me.

I can’t say we have what Garrett and Ryder have or even Tristan and his lover. We were new and Theo didn’t think he deserved a relationship. I could see that in his face and considering he said it wouldn’t work, my thoughts were only confirmed. He thought it would be a physical relationship and, so far, I was showing him that he was very right. I didn’t want that, but that is something hard to show.

Licking my lips, I decided to suck up my feelings of doubt and got out to get a few things. The first was just some food for dinner, then I got a few other things for some fun to do with Theo before.

When I was ready, I literally went out and dragged Theo back to my place after his shift ended to make sure he spent some time with me. I wanted this to work and for that to happen we had to be around each other a little longer. With him in my home, I spent a few minutes talking aimlessly, watching him as I offered something to drink, put my shoes away and changed into something that wasn’t jeans and a jacket. I was much more comfortable in my basketball shorts and t-shirt.

Not that being comfortable had anything to do with my outfit choice. I may want this relationship to be something other than physical, but without that bit I don’t think we would be able to connect.

So I was going to have a little of relationship stuff with sex and maybe this could end well for us both. At least, that was what I was going to hope.

“Theo, sit here would you?” I asked, pointing to the chair in the center of the room. He raised an eyebrow, but did as told.

“Going to give me a dance?”

“Something like that,” I stated matter-of-factly, walking over to him. Reaching into my pocket, I pressed play on the remote and tossed it into another chair before slowly moving my body agonizingly slow to the beat of the song. It worked my muscles, but because of that, I looked better than normal when I took off my shirt and leaned towards Theo.

Slowly, I leaned forward so my head was next to Theo’s ear. “Now if we’re talking body, you got a perfect one so put it on me. Swear it won’t take you long if you love me right, we fuck for life.” I managed to keep my voice low and in tune, which was quite the feat. I could sing, but right now I was a little on the nervous side and that was when my voice tended to crack.

I stood then, hooking my thumbs into my basketball shorts and looked at Theo expectantly. He did this for a living, he should know what I wanted him to do. Sure enough he reached up and pulled them down with a quick flick of his hand and I was completely exposed to the world in nothing other than my birthday suit.

“Come on Theo. Going to put your body on me?” I licked my lips and the moment I did, Theo was up and I was able to crush my lips against his in a deep kiss.

Thanks to my need for Theo at this point, I forgot I had been cooking dinner and had to stop half way through to run and keep my apartment from catching fire.


	2. Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra & Atticus
> 
> Unstoppable by E.S. Posthumus

A solo [performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFlnbLyvCNI) was beyond scary to me. At any moment I could slip and mess up in front of everyone. There was no one to catch me or to take the light away if I did that and this dance had a lot of flips and turns that I could mess up on.

Still, knowing Atticus was waiting for me after the showcase, made it easier for me to adjust my outfit and wait for my cue to go onto the stage. The moment I was there, I lost myself in the routine. Each jump and turn I landed and the very last time I fell to the floor I was panting, but excited. This was the first time I hadn’t freaked out half way through the song.

It took all I had to stand there and bow as people clapped. When it was appropriate for me to get off the stage, I ran to throw on a shirt and was out in the hallway, colliding with Atticus in a fit of giggles as I pressed him as tight against my body as I possibly could.

“I did it!” I breathed out, only pulling away enough to press a quick kiss against his lips. “I can’t believe I just pulled that dance off!” I kissed him again only to whine when he pushed me away slightly.

I didn’t pout for long before I noticed that he was holding a bouquet of flowers and giving me this adorable sheepish smile. Looking at the flowers, I thought about taking them, only to end up flinging myself at Atticus again to kiss him even deeper. I know I should have taken the flowers and been a little less forward with my actions, but the fact he brought me flowers was too much in my emotional state. I could have cried if it wasn’t for Matt coming out of the audience finally and making a small tsking noise.

“Didn’t even accept your congratulations flowers. You might want to start being a professional if you are going to dance like that.”

Looking over at my friend, I made a face only to look back at Atticus. He seriously was perfect. He came to anything I asked him to if he was capable and always gave me anything I may need even if I hated him spoiling me. Okay, I take that back, I love being spoiled, but only because it gives me a reason to spoil him right back.

“Hey Matty, go back to Quinn for the night. You and I can celebrate tomorrow when it comes to my success. I have something else I gotta do tonight.”

I could almost hear Matt’s laughter, but he was scurrying off before the noise actually came out of his mouth. He knew exactly what I was going to do now that I had Atticus alone.

“Let me get my things and we can go home and put those flowers in a vase.” Kissing his cheek, I didn’t give him a chance to stop me before I was going to collect my things. With my bag in hand, I ran back to Atticus and plucked my flowers from his hand.

By the time we got home, I was practically squirming in my seat because I wanted Atticus. Not sexually really, but I wouldn’t turn that down no matter how hard my muscles had been pushed the last several days of practice. Just the thought of bouncing up and down on the other’s cock made me almost want to do that first.

Luckily I kept myself calm and waited until we got home and the flowers were put away. That’s when I grabbed Atticus by the arm and made him sit down. He gave me a confused look when I sat in his lap and cupped his beautiful face in my hands.

“You, sir, are absolutely wonderful,” I whispered as I leaned down to kiss his lips much more gently than I had so far tonight. “This is going to be super cheesy and you will likely laugh at me for it, but I wanted to give you this.” I reached into my pocket then and pulled out a silver chain that had had had a little heart on it. “I know it’s super girlie and I don’t expect you to ever wear it, but,” I smiled as I held it out to him. “I figured tonight was the perfect night to physically give you my heart.”

Biting onto my lip, I thought about how many nights I had held onto this stupid trinket. Then I thought about how much courage it was taking me to give this to him. Tonight I had so much adrenaline going through my veins from preforming that it was the only thing allowing me to actually hand it over.

“Just, keep it somewhere you can see it when I am away from you so that I know I still have a piece of me with you no matter where either of us are.”


	3. Private Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper & Alexei
> 
> Private Parts by Halestorm

Since I no longer worked for Alexei, my attitude has gotten better. I think I overwhelmed myself trying to do so much. It wasn’t good for me, but I had wanted to help. That only proved to make me worse in every sense of the word. My mood was always sour, my temper was short, and my depression was so bad I did do a few things I will choose to never tell any of my lovers no matter how many times they ask.

Absently I rubbed at my legs before I took my apron off and began the five mile run home. I had decided not to drive to work anymore because the exercise kept me from losing myself into the darkness of my mind. I was better than I was before, but there was a constant shadow over my mind that kept me from getting too much better than I was now. Not that I could complain much. The simplicity of my job at the grocery store was all that I wanted and needed in a job. Gio, well he was perfect as he always was. He kept me on my feet even if he has to keep me up by wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me there.

“Jasper?” Stopping, I turned around and looked at Alexei. I forgot that one of my routes went by Haiden’s home and that is where Alexei spent a lot of his time. I felt a sting of jealousy for Haiden, but that passed quickly when I saw how calm Alexei looked.

“H-Hey. I was just, running home.” I looked towards the direction of my new home before looking back at Alexei and slowly moved over to him. I wanted to ask him a question, but nothing came out of my mouth. I just stood there in front of him like this was the first time we had ever met.

“Is something wrong Jasper?” Alexei’s gaze swept over me before his hand came out to gently press against my forehead. With his hand there, I froze fully because I never knew what to do when it came to Alexei or Nikita.

Mainly Alexei. I wanted to make them happy so much, but I always failed even if our relationships were getting better now that none of us were quite so strained. Still, trying to act normal around Alexei was hard.

“N-No, I just,” I paused and shook my head, looking at Haiden’s house. “You should go back to Haiden. I’m sure he is looking for you. I didn’t mean to…”

“Haiden is at the office.” I looked at Alexei too quickly and my world spun slightly because of it. He caught me when I stumbled and gave me a worried look, but didn’t ask why I was stumbling. “Do you want to come inside for a few minutes? I can make some tea.”

“In Haiden’s,” I trailed off and shook my head. “I can’t. That’s Haiden’s house. I am not welcome there.” I looked at Alexei and instantly regretted my words. “I mean, I’m not sure he would like me being there. That is his place he can have you to himself. I don’t want to intrude on that. Besides, I’m sure you are busy. I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“You aren’t interrupting.”

I nodded my head and licked my lips. It had been so long since I had any time alone with Alexei. I was normally with Gio and Alexei was with Haiden or Dima. They needed him more than I did.

God, that thought hurt my chest.

“Jasper, are you sure you are okay?”

I looked at Alexei again and shook my head before nodding it. “I’m okay, I’m just getting lost in thought. I’m sorry.” Maybe I did want some Alexei time, but how could I ask that. I was always so mean when it was just us.

He made me the most insecure because I was more afraid of disappointing him than I was with Gio or Nikita. Gio was going to love me no matter what I did and Nikita was just louder. If he was upset, I would see it. Alexei kept himself calm no matter what the situation was, at least with me. It made me scared.

“Can I still come in?” I finally asked, playing with the sleeves of my work shirt.

Alexei smiled then and nodded, leading me into the relaxing home. Haiden had a home that was unlike anything I would have pictured him in. When I found out that this little garden house was his, I almost thought it was a joke. I hadn’t thought a mam like Haiden would really like to garden as much as he did.

“Would you like some tea?”

“N-No, I just… I just want a couple minutes of being next to you. Is that, okay?” I looked at the floor, but knew Alexei had smiled when I spoke.

“Then let’s go sit down.”

I followed Alexei when he walked and waited for him to sit before climbing into his lap so I could curl up on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. I knew he had his issues, but to me this man was as close to a rock as one could get.

“I love you,” I whispered, lifting my hand to gently stroke at his cheek. Alexei wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled a little closer to his chest, wishing for a moment that time would stop for a while so I could get my fill of being held so gently. Gio may have gotten better when it came to giving me love, but Alexei was still one of those people that I could lean on and know he could keep us both calm. At least for the most part. “Sorry, I know I say I will change a lot, so I won’t say that anymore, but I do want to make sure you know that I love you.”

“I know Jassy. I love you too.”

I smiled and nuzzled his neck. I would have to go home soon, but the few minutes resting on Alexei allowed me to relax a little. I missed him a lot and I knew he would be one I could talk to about most of my problems. I mean, I could talk to the other boys two, but Alexei would understand the most. Maybe eventually I would try to talk to him more, but for the time being I would just enjoy his presence.


	4. Kiss Me Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinx & Leo
> 
> Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

I had just gotten another stupid award for my abilities and while that was great and everything, I hadn’t really wanted to go to the ceremony. I should have gone, but I told them I would be busy. Of course I wasn’t and I was in the area, but I had more important things to do.

Those more important things? Getting a fancy hotel and getting Leo to go with me to said hotel.

The first part proved to be easier than the second because I didn’t want Leo to know what I had planned. I wanted him to think that I actually was going to the ceremony, but that meant I had to pack a tux for no reason. It was stupid, but it got him there and when we arrived to the suite that overlooked the entire city, I knew it would be worth it.

“So, Leo, I’m not actually going to the thing that I said I was going to because I said I would be too busy even though I literally had nothing planned until after I told them I would be too busy.” Leo looked at me with this slightly annoyed look that was also laced with curiosity. He was probably annoyed that I lied to him, but curious because I obviously had something planned now. “I know we are together a lot, but I wanted tonight to be special. Not because it is a special day, but because I never show you how much I love you. I tease you and push your buttons until I get what I want, but I never do something like this.”

I motioned my hand around the luxurious pent house I had booked for the next few days. It was filled with all the best things, but my favorite thing was the large windows that took up most of the walls to show you just how far off the ground we were.

“I wanted to spend a weekend where I do nothing but lavish you with attention that is something other than sex. I mean, I will gladly have sex if you want to,” I paused to wink and laugh a bit before shaking my head to stop that train of thought in its tracks. “What I mean is, I want to show you that I am capable of wanting you more than what you can offer in the bedroom. I want to show that I love all of you like you did when you showed me the gallery of all those pictures of me. This isn’t as personal as that obviously, but I did do a few things for you.”

I held up my hand and quickly scurried into the bedroom, coming back with a frame that had my own piece of artwork I had worked on for the last two months. It was of Leo, of course and it was pretty basic, but I had made sure to make him the center focus of the image because that is how I saw him.

“I know it’s not your pictures and I’m sure I messed up somewhere, but this is how I see you. Your smile and eyes,” I had to clear my throat not to lose my nerve. “And it shows how the rest of my world seems to kind of dim because really the only thing I notice when you are around.. is you. I’ll joke and pretend I notice other things, but I am always watching you because I am afraid if I stop you will be revealed as a figment of my imagination.”

Placing the picture down, I held my hand up to tell him to wait before I left the room again. When I came back, this time I came back with a small box. I was nervous about handing it over, but I did eventually give it to him and had to suddenly rush into the explanation of the item before he even opened it. If I hadn’t I probably would have snatched it right back.

I was incredibly embarrassed.

“And this is incredibly embarrassing, but this is something my grandparents had done and my parents had because they had wanted to prove how much they loved each other. I mean, it’s not like my ear or something, but…” I cleared my throat and had to lick my lips to keep myself from slurring all my words together just to finish this faster. “It’s just a key on a piece of string. Well, not string, but the necklace string thing that isn’t chain and I think you know what I mean. That key is the one my grandmother gave to my grandfather to tell him that he would always have a key to her heart and if he ever forgot he could look at it or show it to her to remind her that she was his forever and always. Sure that is what weddings and rings do, but this had a deeper meaning to my family and if you can open something it’s always better than…”

I stopped and shuffled my feet a little. I was murdering this explanation.

“I brought you here because I wanted to spend time away from everything and just be with you and to prove you really are the only thing I want. I love you and you have no idea how wonderful that is. I thought I was just going to be a fuck toy for people and then you came around and I found myself happier than I had ever been. I know what I’m giving to you is cheesy and stupid, but I had to find a way to show you that I love you just as much if not more than you love me.”

Looking up at Leo finally, I noticed how blurry he was and began to swipe at my cheeks. When had I started crying? God. Why was I panicking this much?

“I love you so much Leo and each time I think about a life without you I feel lost and hopeless. I am scared that one day you will leave me and I will be left as a shell of myself because without you I don’t think I could be whole.” I know we had had conversations like this before, but this was coming from me for a change. It wasn’t Leo telling me he loved me. It wasn’t me marking myself to show I loved him.

This was me giving him everything I was and more.

“I love you.”


	5. Kiss The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalona & Scar
> 
> Kiss The Girl by Chase Holfelder

I’m not entirely sure what brought this on, but when I saw Scar’s reaction to the jacket, I kept wanting to do things for her. This time it happened to be a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HncGtWcqyV0). It was a Disney song, but it was in a funny tune and fun to learn. It was a lot more to my liking and I think that’s why I spent so much time getting it perfect.

Once I had it done, I looked at the computer and wondered how the fuck you gift a song to someone. If only I had thought about that part before I put so much work into it.

Swearing to myself softly, I laid back on the bed and ran a hand through my messy hair. I knew Scar would like it and I would make sure to kiss her a bunch after or before to get my point across, but seriously, there is no clever why to gift something like this.

“What was I thinking?” I growled to myself as I got up and began to pace. It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally got an idea and quickly made a few phone calls so I could get it done. It would take a little while to complete, but it would be worth it. I knew it would.

 

“Took fucking long enough,” I grunted as I looked at the small box in my hands. It was just a small [silver box](https://thingsremembered.scene7.com/is/image/ThingsRemembered/?hei=312&qlt=100,0&wid=312&fmt=jpeg&resMode=sharp&defaultImage=ThingsRemembered/000553803&op_usm=1,1,10,0&size=312.0,312.0&layer=1&src=ThingsRemembered/000553803_10205&size=312.0,312.0), but it was beautiful. At least to me and inside was my recorded song. That wasn’t the only thing inside of it either and that was last minute addition. I had no intention of spoiling the girl this much, but I saw something and I thought I shouldn’t give her this box empty.

It was an expensive little thing and I doubted Scar would ever wear it, but I had thought about how I should tell her that I had saved a lot of money from when I had sold drugs. Sure, this meant my shit wouldn’t be paid for with clean money, but I technically earned it.

“Will she want me to take all this back?”

I groaned to myself as I pulled at my hair. I was thinking about this too much. Really, I think it was the [necklace](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/143221-Beautiful-Rose-Necklace.jpg) I was thinking too much about. I didn’t see her wear much jewelry and if she did, this would likely fall awkwardly. Still, it was pretty and I thought she might like it.

“If she doesn’t like it, she doesn’t like it.” And that was going to have to be end of my mental struggle.

Carefully, I packaged everything and set it on her bed. For several minutes I fussed with the angle and with bits of the wrapping to get it to look properly. The only time I actually stopped messing with it was when Scar walked into the room and looked at me with this curious look that lit up her entire face.

God, I don’t think Scar ever realized how beautiful she was when she wasn’t thinking about it. She was downright sexy when she batted those eyes and used her appearance to her advantage, but her face always looked absolutely flawless when she was going about her everyday tasks. If I could, I would freeze times like this just so I could stare at her for eternity, but that might be a little on the creepy side.

“What’s this?” She asked, picking up the oddly heavy box I had placed on the bed.

“It’s just my gift because, I like giving you things.” I wanted to blurt out that I knew it was a lot, but I was going to have to wait for her response to know if I had really fucked up or not. It was very likely that I had, but every girl deserved nice things. “One thing before you open it though,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss her gently several times on her lips.

She didn’t seem to complain about the delay in her gift. She just stood there, letting me kiss her until we were both slightly breathless and she had nearly dropped my expensive present on the floor.

Not that I would care. It’s an object. I could replace it with the money I had stored away, but something told me if all else failed she would like my version of “Kiss the Girl” that I had worked so hard on.


	6. Break Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas & Seb
> 
> Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit

Work had been stressful.

No, scratch that. It had been one of the worst day that I had ever had there. Not only did I have to fire multiple people, half of the staff called out and the other half had nothing but problems. By the end of the day, I had to text Seb I wouldn’t be home for a bit. I needed to go to the gym and push my body to the breaking point.

Of course, once I got to the gym, all the treadmills were taken and so were most of my typical workout sections. They were never this busy, but of course today they were. Luckily, one of the old punching bags was open and I spent the next three hours hitting it as hard as I could, causing sweat to pour down my body in sheets. When I finally stopped, I was almost light headed, but I hit the punching bag one last time for good measure.

I wasn’t all that much better off than when I started, even when I cleaned off and started to head home. The only thing that made me stop my rampage of anger issues was coming home when Seb was changing.

I walked into the bedroom, saw him pulling his pants on and found myself on him in a matter of seconds. I grabbed him, pushed him to the ground and covered him with my body so I could pin him there. Once I knew he couldn’t move, I kissed him so hard I think one, if not both, of us would bruise later, but I seriously didn’t care. All I wanted was him to be screaming.

My body was currently doing some screaming of its own, but I ignored it and simply lowered my head to roughly nip at Seb’s neck and rolled my hips down against his. It really didn’t take long for Seb to be roused enough for it to be okay for me to move a little fast. I used lube and stretched him as much as I could, but my patience was little to none today.

The moment he was barely ready for me, I was thrusting into him and moving at a pace that had my already tired muscles protesting and cursing me. The only parts of me that were happy right now was my cock and my mind. All my frustrations seemed to be leaving me with each thrust into Seb and that had been what I needed the entire day. Now that I was getting it, there was no way in hell that I was going to stop, no matter how much my body protested the rough pace that had us moving across the floor.

“Lucas!” Seb screamed in my ear, making a low growl rumble from my chest. I wanted him to scream my name again, so I lowered my head to his neck and bit down hard enough to mark him. I knew that wasn’t the best thing to do if Seb wanted to go to work tomorrow, but something told me both of us would be staying home. We would likely both be too tired to deal with the stress of working. Hell, I already was. “Luke! Oh god!”

I grunted in approval as I reached my hand up to stop either of us from hitting our head on the wall. We had moved several feet in my attempt to press deeper into Seb’s body. If I kept this up, I’m sure we would somehow end up going through the fucking wall.

“Cum,” I growled as I moved the hand not on the wall. It took my arm a moment to listen, but when it did, I grabbed onto his hip to keep his body as still as I could manage. With him half steady, I was able to angle my hips to hit that spot inside of him that really made him loud.

I hit it on my second try and instantly Seb was screaming and cumming all over his stomach. The clenching muscles of his ass caused my own climax that seemed to continue for days until I finally sagged in my spot, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

“R-Rough day?” Seb asked with a small smile on his face.

At first, I said nothing, just panted and looked down at the pattern of cum on his chest. Once I seemed to catch my breath slightly I laughed and looked at him while I shook my head.

“You have no idea. Thanks for letting me get that out.” I leaned down to kiss him gently, hesitating slightly before pulling out of him. I heard him whimper, but it was swallowed up by my next kiss. “And yes, you have tomorrow off because I may have to do that again if my body allows it.”

I doubted my body would allow such a thing, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t hope because it had been a while since I had done anything like this. I kind of missed the rough and raw sex I used to have when we first got together, even if it was that way because I didn’t understand how the fuck to have sex with a man.

Thank god for Seb and his patience for me.


	7. Dirrty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt & Quinn
> 
> Dirrty by Christina Aguilera

“Oh Quinn,” I purred, walking into his office at the school, grinning when I saw he was alone. I knew he was likely busy, but he needed a break between grading all those papers. Closing his door, I locked it and walked over so I was sitting on the edge of his desk.

“I’m busy Gold,” Quinn said a bit exasperated. I knew he was busy. He typically was when it was the end of the quarter, but I also didn’t care. “Can it wait?”

“Nope,” I said, leaning over to kiss him gently. He grunted into the connection, but didn’t push me away and I took that as my queue to take his papers and set them on the edge of the desk. “You need a break from work and I need to work out a little.”

Grabbing onto the arm of his rolling chair, I pushed it away from the desk so I could stand between him and the desk. Once his gaze was on me, questioning, I pulled my phone out and pressed play on the song I had prepped for my little dance. The moment it started to play, I stepped towards Quinn and placed my hands on the armrests so I could put my face directly in front of his. The moment Christina whispered the word “dirty” I did the same before lashing my tongue out at his lips.

I grinned to myself and stood so I could grab the bottom of my shirt to pull it over my head. I then moved to my pants, which were easy to remove since they were just sweats. This left me in my [underwear](http://content.adammale.com/cms/image/475451-497742-350x350.jpg) and shoes. With my practiced moves, I was able to get to this staged before the man even said “party”.

This allowed me to be able to begin dancing the moment the music actually started. I simply flexed what muscle I had and rolled my body so I could match the beat. When Christina began to actually sing, I turned around and moved backwards so I stood with both of my legs on either side of Quinn’s, so when I moved, my ass was just about in his face.

When I turned around again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, sat down slightly and leaned back so my back was almost parallel with his legs, and rolled my stomach so my ass pressed a little more firmly against the front of his pants. I made sure to time the movement with the word “erupt” simply because that is exactly what I wanted him to do.

I sat back up before the verse ended so I could balance myself enough to bounce in spot when she sung about being rowdy and unruly. When I stopped moving I heard the words “get a little naughty” and grabbed his hair so I could tilt Quinn’s head back and ran my tongue up the center of his neck just as the lyrics were saying the word “dirty” again.

I was reluctant to do so, but I got off his lap then and jumped onto his desk so I could simply move my body to the beat of the song, showing off as much as I could in the process. I, of course, had to do the signature dance move from the original music video and slowly dropped down so I was squatting then quickly did a quick popping so my legs spread and my ass moved up a few times. When I stood, I continued to mimic the music video by running my hand down my abs to the front of my pants.

Giving a small moan, I jumped down and went back to rocking my body to the beat until I heard the lyrics I had been waiting for. Placing my hands on his legs when she said “gonna make some noise,” I gave him a large grin and moved my hands up, only to grab his shirt and pull so he came out of the seat and moved him to the desk. Once Quinn was leaning against the desk I turned around and pressed my back against his front, arching my back and reaching back with one hand to run it over the back of his neck.

I rolled my body a few times in this position only to lean forward and shake my ass until the pace changed and I turned around so I could drop to my knees in front of him. I wanted to stay there, but placed my hands on his legs and moved them up, stopping to squeeze his cock gently before moving them up under his shirt pulling it up so I could lick up his abs and chest as I stood.

I licked my lips when I pulled away and grabbed his hands to place them on my hips as I began to dance again. This time it was more like I would do at a club. I rubbed against him and gave soft appreciative noises when his hands squeezed or he moves slightly against me.

During my practice with Ezra, I had been able to make it through the routine, but this time I only got three fourths of the way through before I stopped and simply kissed Quinn and began to fuss with the front of his pants to get them open. I wanted him and by the way his cock strained against his pants, I could only assume he wanted me as well.


	8. Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryder & Garrett
> 
> Adore You by Miley Cyrus

"Think this will make him happy?” Tristan asked, finishing off the last bit of decoration in the living room. I had been married to Garrett for a while now, but now I planned on having a quick reception like thing for the kids and for some other family.

My parents were in town, smiling widely from the other side of the room, talking animatedly with Anthony. Thank god for that boy because they had been trying to distract Tristan and I whenever they could. I guess I couldn’t blame them since neither of us went home often, but we were trying to get this ready before Garrett got back from running the nonsense errand I had made up to get him out of the house.

“I hope there aren’t too many people. That’s my only concern. He is going to fret over the happiness of everyone if there are too many.” I laughed softly and Tristan came to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. “You don’t think he will get mad at me for doing this without his help or permission?”

“That boy only wants you happy Ryder. He might be flustered for a moment, but then he will get over it and if you are happy, he will be too.” Tristan stated as he gave me his old smile, the one I used to see all the time as a kid. He was in his happy state of mind, where nothing really got him down. He might pretend otherwise, but he was in a good mood. Probably because he had convinced Nikita to come along and since Jasper and Alexei were away, he could keep Nikita all to himself.

Not that I could blame him. I should have warned Nikita really, that Tristan depends heavily on the person he cares about most. For years that was me, but now that Tristan loved someone else more, it was all on Nikita. Then again, I think that man needed someone who clung to him like that as well. Jasper and Alexei were constantly doing their own thing and Tristan was a consistent source of attention.

Still, today wasn’t about my brother’s happiness. It was supposed to be my own, but I think I had too much in common with Garrett. I enjoyed other people’s happiness more than my own.

“Alright,” I said with a chuckle. It was then that I heard the lock turn and everyone fell silent. Garrett was home.

“Well, I guess you will find out in three, two,” Tristan fell silent as the door open and Garrett walked in with a small bunch of flowers. It took him a moment before he was looking around at the people littering the living room.

“R-Ryder, wh-what?” Garrett’s eyes looked at everyone and finally fell on me. They were larger than before and I knew why.

“I know it’s late, but I’m throwing a party for our marriage. I invited everyone that I thought would celebrate this and there ended up being more people than I thought there would be.” I looked around at all the faces, skipping over the few that I knew only came for their loved ones. When I looked back at Garrett my smile grew slightly. “Happy anniversary Garrett.”

At first Garrett just stood there and I assumed it was the shock. However, my brother wasn’t going to let the silence stretch like this. Instead he walked over and took the flowers from Garrett before whispering for him to come to me.

In an instant, Garrett was there, hugging me and I was returning the gesture. For several moments I just held him before we finally decided to get the party actually happening. I was actually surprised for a moment that Nikita hadn’t said anything about the silence, but then I realized that Tristan had a hand over the other’s mouth.

Then he did something that made me laugh. He introduced the Russian to our overly loving family that was giving him hugs that looked incredibly awkward. That left me a second to whisper a bit to Garrett.

“I love you Garrett and if this is too much, just let me know, but I wanted to have a bit of a celebration. The kids are around somewhere and I made sure all of the favorite foods are made and waiting to be eaten. Including the shakes from the diner you took me to with the kids that first time.” I kissed him then, my arms wrapping tighter around him. “Now, you should come meet my parents before they give Tristan’s husband a heart attack with all the affection they are giving. They hadn’t thought either of us would get married and now we both are.”

With that said, I led Garrett over to my parents, who proceeded to fuss over him in their own special way.


	9. When I Look At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey & Max
> 
> When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus

I hated these kinds of songs, yet, I found I had it on repeat and even humming along with it. I don’t know how long I listened to it, but I kept it going through my small nap and then when I woke up to move to the window, absently watching the snow falling to the ground.

“When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth,” I muttered along with the song before shaking my head. This song was stupid.

Yet…

Turning my head away from the window I walked to the bedroom where I had last left Max sleeping. Normally I sleep soundly next to him, but my nightmares had been coming back more frequently and I wanted to spare him the pain of dealing with those. I had already hurt him enough, I didn’t need to make it worse.

I really hadn’t thought I was capable of feeling this way towards anyone. I had spent so much time building walls and guarding against everyone. No one came near me or my heart. Except this stupid man.

Slowly I moved to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, lifting my hand to barely let it ghost over Max’s hair. His hair was so soft under my fingers. All of him was soft, only hard when I pressed against the muscle. The skin itself was so much smoother, even than my own. Then again, I had been marred with scars and burns that I’m surprised hasn’t made him disturbed by me when my clothes come off.

Well, he might be, but he never shows it in those eyes of his. All I ever see, when I don’t hurt him, is kindness. Absolute kindness.

Hesitantly, I moved my hand so I could touch Max’s cheek right under his eyes. He was so perfect. I deserved happiness, but I didn’t think I would ever deserve him. He has waited for me to deal with my issues calmly and never rushes me to calm down. He lets me have my temper tantrums and asks so little from me in return.

“I love you Max,” I whispered.

In that instance, a wave of complete hopelessness and pain swept through me. It took all I had to move silently to the bathroom before I broke down into a sobbing, panting mess. I don’t know what caused it, but it continued to get worse as the seconds passed. I even had to turn on the shower and get in to mask the sounds of my sobs and by the time I was done, the water was starting to chill and my eyes felt like there were rocks holding them closed.

The sobbing made me so tired that it took me a while to get out of the shower and to dry off. It took even longer to coax my face into looking like I hadn’t just been a preteen girl who had broken a nail.

Once I managed, I slowly walked back to the bedroom, leaving the music in the bathroom and away from my tired ears. I should sleep on the couch, like I had for my nap, since I was likely to wake up screaming, but I really wanted Max right now.

He was the person I could lean on. The person I could love without having much of me to actually give.

If I lost this man it would likely be the death of me, but I could never tell him that. I didn’t want to be one of those people who threatened to kill themselves because someone left me, but it was a likely truth for me. I couldn’t go back to drugs and alcohol. I couldn’t go back to selling myself to the highest bidder. All I would ever want is Max and his gentle touch that made my entire body come to life in ways I had never thought possible.

Licking my lips, I walked to the bed and crawled under the sheets next to him. I was a little more hesitant to lay on his arm that was slightly stretched in my direction, but eventually I did and I curled up against his side tightly. Almost instinctively, his arm curled around me, holding me slightly against his side as my head found its place on his chest.

“Thank you for finding me.” I whispered to the sleeping form next to me.

It may take me a life time to tell him how happy I am with him, but I would gladly spend that time with him trying to get my point across.


	10. Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergey & Lux
> 
> Flesh by Simon Curtis

It had been a while since I had bothered to eat anything. I couldn’t get hungry. Dima was worrying me with his obsession with his new job. He continued to want to occupy his time and work constantly so he wouldn’t sleep and he would often forget to eat. That last one might be because Rain had become upset over the last few days. Dima was affected by his lovers and I was affected by his ever changing mood.

“I want blood.”

Turning my head, I looked at Ace, but knew instantly that it wasn’t Ace who had spoken. It still took me by surprise each time Ace switched over to Lux. No matter how many times it happened, I could not get used to the wings and tail that would appear on the other’s body. Not that I disliked them, it simply took a split second to get used to.

“Don’t you always?” I asked before walking over and grabbing onto Lux’s jaw. I could see his need and knew it had been a long time since the demon had gotten to have some fun. I wasn’t a fan of murdering just to murder, so I always had him wait for a job to come along, but now that I no longer worked for a mafia I was never sure if a job was open.

Except for right now.

Mikhail had called and said he needed some help. He had wanted me to go with his men, but I told him I had a better idea. My idea would cause many people to see a wreck and think twice about messing with the new lead. I would give that job to Lux.

“Come on then,” I said as I dropped my hand.

With Lux so excited to get to the killing, it really didn’t take long to get there. When we did arrive, I could sense only about ten people in the building and I had every intention of letting Lux do most of the work.

Sure enough, when we walked inside, it took Lux almost no time to rip out hearts and throats to cause blood to spray all over the walls and floor. I misjudged my own hunger at that point and found myself grabbing one of the men that were trying to run from the building and sank my teeth into the main artery on his neck. Instantly, blood poured into my mouth and I drained him dry.

Lux enjoyed blood baths, but I-.

My train of thought ended when I felt a knife slash down my back, nicking the spinal cord. For a moment, I wobbled on my feet, but then I turned and hit the human so hard he hit the wall and, when his body hit the support beam, he broke. His head was effectively smashed in and he died instantly, but that wasn’t enough. I saw red and grabbed his head, slamming it against the same beam until I was covered and the man’s head was completely smashed as if I had stomped on a grape.

“That’s the spirit.”

Turning my head, I looked at Lux who was covered completely in blood and had a smile on his face so big that I thought of the stupid cat from Alice in Wonderland.

For a moment, I just watched him, my head tilted slightly before I was suddenly in front of him, my hand wrapped around his neck. I knew he could get no air with my grip, but I ignored that fact and simply pushed him backward until his back hit the wall and I was able to crush him against it with my own body.

“Shut. Up.” I growled, a noise sounding more demonic than anything Lux had managed the entire evening. Not that I cared. I was too busy attacking his mouth with my own and ripping his pants from the lower half of his body.

Losing blood and gaining it so quickly often made me lose my mind and right now it was effectively gone. I didn’t hesitate to lift his legs and thrust into him as hard and rough as I could. The cry I got in response only furthered my need for more and I was moving at inhuman speed to fuck him through the wall until I tripped and we were both sprawled in a pool of blood. Not that such a thing slowed me down.

Instead I got increasingly faster as I lowered my head and bit down on his neck, taking large gulps of the blood that spilled into my mouth because of the action. I needed the blood to heal my back, but I knew Lux was more than happy to give it because he was screaming for more within seconds, his nails dragging down my back and causing their own large gashes right alongside the knife wound that had caused my frenzy.

When I got Lux to cum the first time, I found myself spilling alongside him. However, I did not stop and for the next three times the other came, I simply growled and pressed into him harder or rougher. It was only on his fifth climax that I found my own release inside of him and slowed down the movement of my body. We had moved quite a distance and I had to look around to even realize what room we had ended up in.

“Is that all you got Serge?” Lux asked a little breathlessly.

At first I wanted to snap at him, but then I looked down at his thoroughly fucked body and relaxed almost instantly. Leaning down, I kissed him with an odd tenderness and nodded my head.

“For now. I’ll fuck you when we get cleaned up at home and again before I get proper food into your body.” The anticipation was all that Lux needed to stay sated while I made sure everyone was dead in the home.


	11. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dima & Rain
> 
> Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

“I know you will hate this, but you are going to have to deal for about five minutes,” I stated as I pressed play on my phone. Instantly the song I had recorded was playing and I was able to pull Rain into the middle of the club I had closed down so it was just myself and my husband. I would lose a lot of business since I wasn’t open, but it was worth it.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of me actually falling in love with Rain. Granted, that was the same day that I fucked him and he kicked me in the balls, but that happened to be a coincidence. I think, had I just seen him walking down the street, I would have loved him as much as I had at that moment. I never wanted to admit something so sickeningly sweet especially since I was known to have a heart of stone.

I must have killed dozens of men thanks to my temper and my need to prove myself to my overbearing father, yet Rain had me wrapped around his little finger. In a second he could have me on my knees, begging to make him happy when no other person besides Alexei had managed such a task. I loved my kids and Sergey, but this was something else. Rain made me calm when he was happy. I didn’t need to prove myself anymore, whether it be me trying to look hard or worthy of love.

Granted, I still had some anger issues and was not above killing people if they looked at me wrong, but Rain has calmed me down considerably. He has made me human again. My kids had gotten all of my kindness until he was dragged my direction.

Thank god for that.

“What is this Dima?” Rain grumbled as I pulled him against my body and began to slowly dance around the dim dancefloor.

“It’s a form of torture. I am making you listen to a sappy song while you listen to me tell you how much I love you.” I could feel Rain stiffen slightly, so I grabbed his hips and held him still so I could look down into his eyes. I knew he had said he didn’t need any song to tell him that I loved him. I also knew he didn’t need a lot to prove how much I loved him. I put him before anything else, including myself and I’m a selfish son-of-a-bitch. I still had to do this though. “Listen to me.”

My demand just made Rain turned his head so that he could gaze out over the empty club in an attempt to find something else to focus on. When I opened this place a few months ago, it became so popular we would have a line at the door until closing time. Today though, there was not a soul in sight, allowing me to be a little sappier than I was typically.

I had been nervous all day, putting this together because I didn’t want Rain to hate me for making him uncomfortable. The man was known for his loud opinions and being slightly brutal with said opinions, but I doubted he would be able to tell me to stop now that I had him alone and had obviously put effort into our little date night. I had been the one to cook the meal, had recorded the song we were dancing to, and had kept the doors closed to the club since I knew no one would walk in on us here.

“I love you and I know I tell you that every day. I’ll text it to you, I’ll tell you when I leave for work, and I’ll tell it to you before you go to bed, but sometimes I don’t think you understand how much you mean to me. You have become another half of my being. I spent my entire life being a whore for sale to the highest bidder, even when I was with Jak’s mother. If someone wanted me and were willing to pay whatever it took to have me, they had it.”

I still remember the last time I had sold myself and remembered spending some of the money on a birthday present for my son. At the time I had seen nothing wrong with that since I had earned the money in a way I always had. However, now that I looked back on it, I wondered how I had sold myself for no actual reason. I had been making plenty of money at that point and I think I had just liked the idea of being able to sell myself for so much. It had nothing to do with needing money or gaining power like it once had.

Shaking my head, I lowered it until I could press it against Rain’s forehead. “I only stopped with you. The moment I had you, there was no reason for any of my needs. I stopped drugs, I stopped sleeping with whores that I paid for and ones that paid for me. I still fought and nearly got myself killed, but I started to change. I fought myself just to make you happy. I stopped my job for you.”

Sometimes I wondered if he realized how hard it was for me to give up control of a mafia. I still craved it sometimes, but having my brother running it has made it somewhat easier to control. He still asks me questions and that makes me feel at home without all the danger. Besides, with him in control, we were still protected from everyone that would want revenge on me.

“And I would give up so much for you just to make sure you know that I love you. The only thing I wouldn’t do for you is give up my kids, but you would never ask such a thing, especially since they are yours as well. I know Jak still says that you love Haven more, but I can tell you he doesn’t actually think that anymore. He sees you as his father, just as much as he sees me as his father. He loves you just as much as I do and I can tell you that tomorrow morning he is going to make you cook him breakfast. I think that boy has missed you a bit recently since Haven and I have been stealing up most of your times.”

I smiled at my husband and kissed him gently on the lips. The fact he helped me raise my son along with his daughter was something I could never thank him enough for. I had done a good enough job on my own, but it was not an easy task to say the least.

“Without you now, I would be nowhere,” I whispered against his lips before pulling away to look at his eyes. “I will love you until we both die and even then, I can promise you, no matter what the afterlife brings, I will find a way back to you. I love you more than anything else and no matter how many times I say it I doubt you will believe me.” Slowly I began to stroke his cheeks with my thumbs so I could keep his eyes on mine. “I know this is a little weird, but bear with me,” I stopped talking and walked to the bar in a few strides.

Reaching over the counter, I grabbed a small box before heading back to him. Once I was within touching distance, I knelt down on one knee in front of him and opened the box I had stashed earlier in the morning.

“I know you are already my husband, but we never really had a huge wedding. I want to do this properly this time. I want to have a wedding where we don’t have to go home and take care of kids after. I want to spend a month somewhere exotic for our honeymoon and I want to spend so much on a wedding that we may need to take out a loan.” I smiled up at him, still presenting the large [diamond](https://products.ritani.com/uploads/photo/image/68442/M1R7242C_WP_TABLEVIEW1_SHADOW.PNG?w=640&h=430&fit=fill&fm=jpg&q=65&bg=FFF) to him. “Will you marry me Rain and love me as much as I love you until we both become so old we can’t remember our own names?”


	12. Until Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vadik & Aspen
> 
> Until Eternity by Blackbriar

We had our fights. It’s hard not to fight with someone when there is a big decision to be made. However, no matter how much we fought, I knew I would come back to her. It was weird, knowing I would come back to her, no matter what happened. My dad had said that sometimes you do stupid things with the person you love most. He said I would feel it in my body if I loved her like I thought I did and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

There was a small spot in the base of my chest that liked to flutter when she was around. It was like I had a heart beat for that moment and when I explained this to Sergey he had simply smiled and shook his head. He said that finding someone I loved would be hard, but I would do anything to make it work.

I understood that too.

No matter how frustrated I was or how much pain I was in, I knew I would do anything to make anything she wanted come true. It may not happen right away since I was still a child myself, but I knew I would do anything she asked of me. That thought alone was slightly strange since my original date type thing with her had been nothing but me trying to be nice.

When I first met Aspen, I had been just trying to humor her and her friends. I had no intention of finding someone to love. Hell, I had just come from my home to find a father I had only heard about. My mother had refused to speak of him much before her death so it had all been new to me. Then, smack dab in the middle of getting two fathers, I also met a woman who asked me if I believed in soul mates. I had told her yes, but when I had said it initially, I hadn’t really felt it. It was after I agreed with her that I finally felt that spark rear its nasty head.

I had told Sergey about it and he told me to try to let that calm down only so I could control my hunger with her around. If lust happens, so does hunger. If I fed from her I could potentially harm her. In fact, my father had told me it was very likely that I would hurt her. While it was awkward to listen to, he had told me some about him and Ace. Then he went on about Lux and I knew I had to be careful. If it hadn’t been for Lux, Ace would be dead and it would be because of my dad that he would be six feet under. 

Since he was so old, that was hard to picture. He was supposed to be in control of himself.

Still, now that Aspen and I were getting married, I knew I needed to work towards something I knew I would need to do. She wanted to become like me and that meant I had to control both my hunger and my urge to hold her at a distance. I wanted her to realize she would be losing everything when she did this. She would lose her family eventually and she would lose part of what made her herself.

However, at the same time, I didn’t want her to think about that. I wanted to keep her forever to myself. I was selfish enough to almost say fuck it and sneak over in the middle of the night so I could start the process of making her like me. If I did that I knew she would be with me forever. I wouldn’t ever have to worry about losing her.

I couldn’t do that though. Not to her. If you love someone enough, you will put them first all the time and that is what I was doing. I wanted her to think of her life, of the things she could lose, before I did what she asked.

Lifting my hand, I ran my fingertips over my own wrist to feel the lack of heartbeat before I finally made my way into Aspen’s tree house. 

Aspen was currently sleeping and curled in a ball under a thick blanket, so I made sure to move as quietly as possible so she would stay asleep. Once I found a place seated next to her, I just watched her for a moment. 

If she decided she no longer wanted to be like me, I knew I would do what my father did with Sasha. I would look for her again in another life. I would walk this Earth, searching for her each time she would come back to me. I was young and could be naive, but I knew this feeling. You know if someone is your soul mate because you can’t stand to be away from them even if you feel like they are being stupid enough to make you scream.

For her I would wait a life time and if I had to, I would gladly do it. No matter how much I wanted to keep her by my side, I also needed to make sure she wouldn’t have any second thoughts. A change from human to vampire wasn’t something that could be reversed.

“Aspen,” I whispered as I leaned over to press a kiss against her head.

This girl was my life and one day she would be my wife. At that point we would see if she accepted her life completely like me or if she rejected it after all. Either way, she would still be my wife and I would love her for her entire life because she was mine.

She always would be in no matter what way she decided would be easier for her.


End file.
